


The Good Kiss

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Thomas finally gets one and he has to share.Oneshot/drabble





	The Good Kiss

Thomas walked into the Servants Hall with a surprising smile on his face for once. He had some good news. “Jimmy kissed me.”

“Oh my god!” Said Anna.

“Okay, all right.” Daisy said. “We want to hear everything. Anna, get the wine. Thomas, does this end well or do we need to get the tissues?”

“Oh,” Thomas smirked. “It ended very well.”

Unlike last time.

Anna got the wine. “Don’t start without me!”

“Let’s hear about the kiss. Was it like a soft brush against your lips?” Daisy asked. Anna was almost back anyway so this was fine. “Or was it like a ‘I gotta have you now’ kind of thing?”

He paused to think about it for a moment. “Well, at first it was really intense, you know. And then, oh god, and then we just sort of sunk into it.”

“Okay,” Anna nodded. “Were you holding him?” So many questions! “Or were his hands like, on you?”

“No.” Thomas flushed and shook his head slightly. “Actually, first they started on my waist. And then they slid up, and then they were on my shoulders.”

Anna and Daisy both aww’ed. It was sweet.

In the next room over, Jimmy Kent was sitting with his friend Andy.

“…and, uh. And then we kissed,” Jimmy was saying. He was blushing a little bit. What with the whole time period and everything.

“Tongue?” Andy asked casually.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”


End file.
